


Revenge is Best Served by Percy Jackson

by MicKeymouse26



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicKeymouse26/pseuds/MicKeymouse26
Summary: He couldn't believe it. He saved their asses 2 times already, and they just threw him into Tartarus. They ripped him away from everything he knew and threw him into the pit of monsters. He couldn't believe it. He would come back, and when he did... he would get his revenge.





	1. The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This is my first time writing fanfic, but I really love PJO and HOO. I was getting tired of the "Percy Banished" fiction being written the way it is, so I decided to write my own. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. If you want me to continue, tell me! If you don't, tell me. If your just reading this to pass time, tell me. I hope you Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, s'not mine

“I’m innocent!” Percy screamed frantically, tears flowing rapidly down his face, “I swear.”

“Zeus! Cease these insolent accusations at once. My son is innocent, this you know,” growled Poseidon, “Percy is a hero of Olympus and the most powerful demi-god ever in existence. He remained loyal to Olympus through two wars, two very difficult wars, and you dare accuse him of treason?” Despite his hopeless situation, he felt joy at his father’s defense of him.

“How would he even do such a thing you good for nothing air-for-brains?” Hades questioned exasperated, “have you forgotten his fatal flaw?” That surprised him. He didn’t believe there would be any love lost between him and his ‘uncle’. Maybe it was because of Nico.

“They are right Father,” Artemis nodded, “Perseus is the only truly honorable man I know, demi-god or otherwise.” If Hades’ support was a surprise, Artemis’ was impossible. He couldn’t believe that the goddess who was known for hating men came to his aid.

“Silence!” Zeus exclaimed, thunder and lightning crashing behind him. “He has become far too powerful for us to trust him. All of our enemies attempt to recruit him to their side, one day he may say yes.”

“I would never do that!” Percy yelled, “I am loyal to Olympus.” His pleas fell on deaf ears as the Olympians continued to discuss him as if he wasn’t there.

“I say we toss the little twerp into Tartarus,” sneered Ares.

“I second that,” sang Aphrodite, “he’s so much more trouble than he’s worth. Don’t you think sweetheart?”

“Um…,” Hephaestus sounded conflicted, “I agree.”

“We’ll put it to a vote,” rumbled Zeus, “All in favor?” The only hands down were: his father, Hades, Artemis and Apollo, Hestia, and surprisingly enough Athena. Eight people had voted in favor… he was going back. Percy fell to his knees. He couldn’t go back.  
Percy’s breath caught in his throat. Images of his time spent in Tartarus flashed before his eyes. He couldn’t go back. He wouldn’t make it. He only made it out alive the first time because of…Annabeth. His lungs wouldn’t work. He would have to leave Annabeth. The thought brought tears to his eyes. He turned towards his Wise Girl.

“No!” she screamed, shocking the room into silence. The daughter of Athena was normally so composed and level-headed. She started toward Percy but was pulled back by Nico and Jason, who were only slightly less distraught than Annabeth. Piper was almost in tears and Hazel was inconsolable, her face buried in Frank’s chest. They couldn’t believe it, Percy was going back to the pit of hell and there was nothing they could do about it.

For a moment the room was completely silent. Annabeth broke away from her friends, whose grips had gone slack with their own grief, and with a heartbreaking cry, threw herself onto Percy, sobbing openly. He cupped her face in his trembling hands as she pressed her forehead against his, gasping for air. “Breathe Annabeth, breathe.” He whispered against her lips. Annabeth pressed her face to Percy’s chest. Her own chest was so tight she could barely breathe in his scent. He was all sea breeze, and the color blue, and oh god, he couldn’t leave her. He just couldn’t… not her Seaweed Brain.

Percy buried his head in Annabeth’s blonde curls, grounding himself with the scent of ink and parchment and lemon. He was going to Tartarus. He was going Tartarus again, but he would return. He had to, for Annabeth… for his Wise Girl. He pressed his lips to hers as he made his decision.

Then all hell broke loose.

The throne room shook violently as Poseidon stood. “Are you willing to wage a war over your stupidity, Brother,” Poseidon spat lowly, his voice shaking in his rage, “because that is exactly what will come to head if you lay one hand on my son.”

Hades stood from his throne and moved across the room to lay a calming hand on Poseidon’s shoulder. “I will stand with you, Brother.”

Artemis and Apollo moved to stand by him as well. “We will as well, Uncle,” they spoke in unison, Apollo’s face grave, and Artemis’ fierce.

“As will I,” spoke Hestia, having transformed to a grown woman, an anger burning on her face that the others had never seen.

“And I,” Athena spoke softly, as she watched her daughter gasping into the sea child’s chest.

“And you, Athena” asked Zeus, enraged, “you would stand against your own father for a son of your enemy?”

“I would stand against you for justice, Father” she spat fiercely, as she glanced at Annabeth, “and for my daughter.”

“No,” Percy spoke up, directing the entire room’s attention toward himself. He looked up at his father as he stood, pulling Annabeth up with him. “I’m not worth starting a war.”

Poseidon strode over to his son and placed a loving hand on his head before pulling him into his chest. “You are worth much more. I am so sorry, Percy” he spoke, his voice cracking as a few tears trailed down his cheeks, “I love you, my son.”  
Percy gripped his father’s back and relished in their affectionate contact, despite their current situation. “I love you too, Dad.” He pulled away and looked up at Poseidon, “You have to promise me,” he begged, “you cannot start a war over me. There would be so many innocent gods and demi-gods killed and I would hate to be the reason for so much death. Please.”

Poseidon looked down into eyes that mirrored his own exactly. His son’s sea green eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. He was right. Many lives would be lost in a war between the Olympians, he would not allow his son to bear the weight of those deaths along with his own inner turmoil. He could not deny him this one request, especially during such a time. “Okay,” he spoke resigned, “I promise.”

Zeus spoke quickly, “Ares. Take Perseus to Tartarus.”

Annabeth looked up from Percy’s chest, her panic clearly displayed on her face. “No! You can’t go. You can’t leave me. I’ll go with you!” she cried hysterically, her eyes wide and bright with tears.

“No,” Percy whispered, caressing her hair in an attempt to soothe her, and himself, “You have to stay here. Stay safe. I won’t allow you to ever return to that terrible place again. I will come back to you Annabeth. I swear it on the Styx,” he spoke fiercely, thunder punctuating his statement.

Ares moved towards them, grinning maliciously. Percy pressed his lips to Annabeth’s in a sudden surge of desperation. He poured his soul into their kiss. He wanted her to feel his determination to return and the strength of his all-consuming love.  
Percy’s eyes darkened and swirled like a hurricane as he looked at the gods who betrayed him, “I will return. And when I do you will regret it. I swear that on the Styx, as well,” the thunder seemed to shake the room as Percy glared directly into Zeus’ eyes. He turned to Annabeth once again, his eyes softening as he grasped her face and kissed her one last time, memorizing her taste.  
“Time’s up,” Ares hissed, chuckling evilly as he pulled Percy from her arms.

“I love you, Wise Girl” he whispered. Then he was gone.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth are separated. Percy is on his way to the Pit, and Annabeth is in shock. 
> 
> Read to see what happens next!

Percy stood at the entrance to Tartarus, memories of his first encounter with the pit years ago: flying shoes and lightning bolts, drifting into consciousness. He pushed them away immediately. There was no time for reflection and nostalgia, he was going back to Tartarus. He made a promise to himself that all of his energy would be completely focused on: staying alive and getting back to his Annabeth.

“In you go kid,” Ares chuckled. He was obviously enjoying Percy’s suffering, “if only I could watch you die.”

At one time, the sinister way in which hell-fire glinted off the war god’s teeth would have caused him to shiver in fear. At one time, Percy may have tried to convince the Olympian to take him back to the throne room, offered him anything- even servitude, to stay out of Tartarus; but Percy was a different man now. He would not beg anyone so obviously lower, so obviously weaker, than him- Ares may have been stronger than him physically, but no one was more determined than Percy Jackson. Especially when it came to Annabeth. With his new-found strength, Percy looked Ares straight in the eye and smiled predatorily. “You’ll be the first,” he stated calmly, before jumping straight into hell.

* * *

As soon as Percy was gone, Poseidon marched over to Zeus and wrapped a hand around his neck, lifting him clear off of his throne and tossing him across the room. He stalked over to the useless pile of flesh and bones that comprised the king of gods, and towered over him menacingly. “Listen closely, Brother,” Poseidon growled, “I may have made a promise to my son, but you are far from safe. I will not start a war, however I shall rest not until you have felt my anguish tenfold.” He grabbed Zeus and slammed him against the floor, leaving large cracks in the cloud-like marble, as the earth responded to the Sea God’s rage, “and if my son dies in Hell,” Poseidon hissed, pressing the throngs of his trident harshly into Zeus’ neck, “So. Shall. You.” Poseidon  
stood slowly, maintaining eye contact as he wiped Zeus’ ichor from his weapon. “I swear it on the Styx,” was simply a whisper on the wind, thunder rumbling long after Poseidon’s swift exit.

Hades simply looked at Zeus in disgust, the room darkening as though a shadow were cast over the sun. “You will reap what you sow,” he stated calmly, before following suit and flashing out of the room.

The twins stood next. Artemis spared her father not one glance before turning on her heel and leaving the throne room. Apollo, however, leveled his father with a seething glare before following his sister.

Hestia said nothing, the hard look of contempt on the face of the warmest Olympian was more than enough to startle the king of gods, before she disappeared in the fireplace.

“What of you, Daughter,” Zeus spat at Athena, enraged at being shown so much blatant disrespect, “you have been abnormally quiet.”

Athena tore her eyes from Annabeth, who stood unresponsive in the middle of the throne room, simply staring at the space Perseus had been in a heartbeat ago. As her eyes met Zeus’, she allowed the full force of her rage to come forth. “What would you have me say, Father?” Athena spat back, “You have made many enemies today. It was not only unjust of you, but unwise, to send Perseus to Tartarus. Along with him, the loyalty of two demigod camps has been cast into Hell as well. If another war were to start, we could not rely on demi-gods to defend Olympus because you have thrown one of their leaders into the Pit of the Damned, and emotionally crippled the others. Look at my daughter, Zeus. Look. At. Her,” she hissed sharply, shocking everyone with the strength of her emotions, “she is semi-catatonic! Look at the others. They have been made immobile in either grief, or the inability to process the heinous actions you have taken. You have upset the most powerful demi-gods in existence and you will regret your decision. When the day comes for you to renounce your throne, and quite possibly your life, I will have no objections.” Athena then sat back in her throne and looked sadly upon her daughter, who continued to stare listlessly into space.

* * *

Unlike his first visit to the Pit, Percy knew what to expect. He had about forty minutes of falling until he made it to Tartarus. He had forty minutes to come up with a plan. He was still mortal, he would have to drink from the Phlegethon. He balked at the memory of liquid fire running down his throat and settling in his stomach. He wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

Monsters would be attracted to him because he was alive and because he was a demi-god, but mostly because he was Percy Jackson. He would know a good percentage of the monsters in Tartarus, and they wouldn’t just be monsters. Titans, Giants, and Primordials would be there as well. What was Percy going to do? He reached for Riptide on instinct, seeking some form of comfort. Wait… where was Riptide? Percy patted himself down frantically, tears pooling in his eyes at the thought of losing his only method of protecting himself down there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it in his left pocket, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming. He tried to focus through his rising panic.

How would he break his fall? When he fell into Tartarus the first time, he fell into the Cocytus- the river of wailing. The river caused such hopeless desolation, that anyone who falls in to it simply allows themselves to drown. He couldn’t imagine the river having much of an effect on him this time around, not with the image of Annabeth’s tear streaked face so fresh in his mind. Percy’s soft crying became hysterical. The sobs tore harshly from his throat, as if they had clawed their way out of his soul. He had tried to be strong for her, but now there was no one to be strong for. He couldn’t bear the thought of being so… without her. He had to return. With that thought, he swallowed his tears and cleared his mind of that terrible image. He had about 25 minutes now to devise a plan that would at least keep him alive through the first few hours.

Percy’s head fell into his hands, as realized just how screwed he was. He was going back to Tartarus. He had beaten Gaea, and by association, he had beaten all of her minions as well. They were all in the Pit, all of his beaten foes were waiting for him. His name was very well known, even in Tartarus, and even the primordial god himself had a grudge against Percy. He would defeat them all. He had to. When he lifted his head, he noticed something strange. There was a mark on the inside of his wrist, it was a symbol that seemed to glow a faint orange the longer he looked at it; it was really familiar. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice his palm was becoming warmer. He could almost remember where he found it when suddenly, his hand burst into flames. All Percy could manage was a quick gasp before plunging straight into the Phlegethon.

* * *

Annabeth fell to her knees in the middle of the throne room. He was gone. Percy was gone. Hopelessness began to weigh her body down. She could feel eyes on her but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She didn’t even have enough energy to sob anymore. The tears just rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor. The sound, merging with her involuntary whimpers, was heartbreakingly loud in the strangely still atmosphere.

Her Percy… gone. Her mind wouldn’t dare process it, but if the emptiness in the pit of her stomach and the dull ache in her chest were any indication, the rest of her was very aware of his absence. All she could do was stare at Zeus. He took her Percy from her. Through two wars, through six years, through so many deaths, and injuries, and pain he had remained loyal to Olympus. Percy had spent his entire adolescence fighting for the gods, and this is how they repayed him.

The longer she thought about it, the angrier she got. How dare they do this to him, to her, to them. The outrage energized her. She pushed herself off of the floor, noticing the cracks in the marble for the first time, and stumbled her way to Zeus’ throne. Annabeth’s eyes were gray fire and Zeus nearly winced at the similarities between her and his daughter. Athena was perched on the edge of her throne, prepared to defend her daughter, if need be. Annabeth felt her eyes refill and overflow once again, this time with rage.

“You are worthless,” she croaked, “today you have proven once and for all that you are worth less than nothing. He was a hero. Is. Percy is a hero. You took him from me. You took the life that we were going to build and you just… you just took him from me like it was nothing, like he was worth nothing. You are worth nothing.” Annabeth’s words ran together, she took a breath to steady herself, “You took him and threw him in that terrible place full of titans and giants and primordials for gods’ sake, all to protect your stupid, fucking crown because you know he deserves it. But unlike you, Percy didn’t want a crown, he didn’t want glory, he didn’t even want immortality! If he could have been born mortal, he would have been. All he wanted was a simple life. He just wanted to live free of monsters and gods. He wanted to be surrounded by his mom, and his dad, and his friends… and me,” she paused, choking on her tears, “ You stole him from us all. Now he will take your life in vengeance, and consequently your crown. When he does, I’ll be there smiling.” The anger left her body suddenly, leaving her dizzy and swaying on her feet.  
Her friends rushed towards her but Athena reached her first. Reaching out she pulled her daughter into her body, steadying her and brushing her hair away from her face lovingly. Annabeth summoned the last of her strength to focus on Zeus, hate burning in her eyes. “Worthless,” she hissed sharply, the mirror image of Athena, before falling slack in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Percy's Time in Tartarus! 
> 
> Review, review, review


	3. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is in Tartarus. Will he survive his first few hours? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story then review, if there was a part that made you feel a certain way then review, if you're just reading this to kill time review. Just review! 
> 
> To the story.

_Previously: There was a mark on the inside of his wrist, it was a symbol that seemed to glow a faint orange the longer he looked at it; it was really familiar. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice his palm was becoming warmer. He could almost remember where he found it when suddenly, his hand burst into flames. All Percy could manage was a quick gasp before plunging straight into the Phlegethon._

* * *

__

Pain. Pain was all Percy could feel as the flames of the river licked at his body and rendered him incapable of thought. He had to get out of the river before it claimed his soul, but his limbs were so heavy he could not will himself to move. He was paralyzed as the heat continued to scorch his body. He spared a brief moment to be vaguely surprised that he’d survived so long already, but couldn’t dwell on any thought for very long. Percy could feel his alertness beginning to slip. His muscles simply wouldn’t cooperate, even his eyes began to droop and soon after, close fully. Behind his eyelids he could still see the bright orange tendrils twisting and twirling, almost mockingly.

Percy’s body began to sink, as if he was being forcibly tugged to the depth of the cursed river. His will to live was being slowly consumed by thoughts of resignation as his body, and now his mind, continued to fail him. His consciousness was a small candle in the wind, wavering and weak. He had slipped away for just a moment when he heard it.

“No Perseus, you mustn’t,” the  voice startled him back to consciousness, “think of your Annabeth.”

‘Annabeth,’ The name echoed through his mind, accompanied by images of blonde curls and orange t-shirts. The smell of old parchment and ink wafted past his nose. He could taste… lemon. Flashes of sad gray eyes and tear-streaked cheeks swam through his blood, reinvigorating him exponentially. He propelled himself upward, thrashing harshly to pull himself from the vortex attempting to suck him further down into the pit of hell.

He broke through the surface and threw himself onto the bank of the smoldering river, hacking and spewing fire from his mouth like a hydra. He laid there for a moment, his breath rattling in his chest as he gasped for oxygen. Despite his current predicament, he smiled. Annabeth had saved him again. She was always saving him, even when she wasn’t physically with him. He would return to her. He had to.

Percy pushed himself off of the ground, taking a moment to evaluate himself. He flexed his fingers and rolled his neck, exhaling in relief when he realized his abrupt dip in the flaming river hadn’t caused any lasting damage. A flicker of orange in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he looked to the left. He was on fire! His forearms and palms were alight with reddish-orange fire. Panicked, Percy began to bat at the flames. With an undeniably masculine shriek, he dropped to the ground and attempted to smother the flames. Percy was nearing hysteria when he realized, he wasn’t in pain. He paused. Why wasn’t he in pain?

Percy looked down at his body. His clothes were untouched by the fire, torn but not charred. The flames clung to his skin. Percy observed the flames, almost entranced by the way they danced along his arms. Their warmth left him with a familiar sense of comfort, almost similar to the way he felt in water. His gaze fell on his wrist once again. The symbol there seemed to be surrounded by the swirling orange flames, glowing brighter than it had before. What was so familiar about the symbol? He continued to stare at it, hypnotized by it’s pulsing glow.

“Think Perseus,” the voice urged,” Percy startled, he thought he had  imagined that voice the first time, but now he was certain: someone had spoken to him. He turned a full circle in an attempt to find the source of the voice.

‘What the hell,’ he thought, ‘well, this would be an awesome time for me to go completely schizo.’ He continued to scan as much as the area as he could, not quite convinced he was alone. Just as he began to relax, something hissed. He turned toward the sound swiftly, uncapping Riptide simultaneously. Two gorgons slithered into the dim light, cast by the Phlegethon.

 “Percccy Jackssson,” the monster on the left hissed. Stheno. He remembered her and her sister, Euryale, from his journey to Camp Jupiter only a few months ago. “I thought I sssmelled you.”

“I must be a breath of fresh air in this dump,” Percy rasped nonchalantly, sniffing the air, “guess you weren’t expecting company.” He tightened his grip on Riptide, shifting his weight back and forth as he thought about their last encounter. The only reason they were so difficult to defeat is because the doors of death were open, this time their deaths would be permanent. However, Percy wasn’t indestructible anymore. The effects of the Styx had washed away when he crossed the little Tiber and entered the Roman camp. He would still win. He had to.

“Insssolent boy,” Euryale murmured amusedly, “you have no chance against the three of us.”

“Three of you?” Percy snickered  mockingly, “I knew you monsters were stupid but… wow, there’s obviously only two of you. Besides, you and the other rattlesnake barely count as one.”

“What of me, son of Poseidon,” lilted a familiar voice, “do I pose a threat to your life or am I too, as worthless as my sisters?" Percy froze immediately. The sound of the voice coursed through his body like a paralytic venom. His muscles were heavy and his joints stiff. It was almost as if he’d been turned to… stone. Percy’s eyes closed reflexively.

 “Hi there, Auntie Em,” Percy sang, his voice only slightly shaking, “it’s been a while.”

“Perseus Jackson,” Medusa said as she slithered from the darkness, “how is your daddy?”

“Good, ruling the sea and whatnot. Not too happy about me being here but what can you do, ya know,” Percy shrugged, rambling on, “Oh! I almost forgot, where are my manners, how is your neck?”

“You are a very cheeky boy,” she hissed. Percy flinched as her snakes nipped at his cheeks. He shivered as he wondered how he would make it out of this situation alive. “Let me guess, you are wondering how you can possibly make it out of this situation alive,” the snakes slither around Percy’s neck and squeezed, “It’s quite simple  really. You won’t.”

‘Duck,’ the voice shouted. Percy crouched immediately , instinctively trusting the voice. He felt the air above his head shift and ruffle his hair before something hard smacked him into the back of his head. He tumbled forward and landed on the bank of the river, the heat from the Phlegethon warming his body. He could feel the warmth centering in the palm of his right hand, as he stumbled his way to his feet, his eyes still tightly shut.

“You have nowhere to run Perseus,” Medusa snarled, “you may as well accept your defeat and become my companion forever.” She grabbed his face and caressed his hair, “I’ll even freeze your little girlfriend. We can all be together forever.”

The warmth in his palm reached a peak in response to her proposal. How dare she threaten Annabeth. He turned to Medusa, all rational thought lost. “You will do no such thing,” he growled, his eyes wide open, “You. Will. Not. Touch. Her.”

The heat shot from his hand, fire encasing riptide and nearly blinding Percy. He stared at his blade in shock. Riptide had definitely never caught on fire before. He’d never _made_ Riptide catch on fire, or anything for that matter. In fact,  Percy only knew one person who could manipulate fire. Leo. That’s where he had seen that symbol before! It was on Leo’s tool belt… the one blessed by Hephaestus. Wait…

“Fight Perseus!” the voice screamed in his mind, interrupting his thought process. The voice was right. Percy swung his sword, the flames clinging to the metal, and saw an arm and a few snakes fall to the ground. He crouched as another arm flew past his head and chopped off someone’s leg. As he stood, he watched as two body’s turned to ash. He didn’t even spare a moment of shock at how easily he killed the gorgons , as he turned to Medusa and glared at her menacingly.

Power surged through his body as he shifted his gaze toward the Phlegethon. The river began to rise, creating a wall that circled him and Medusa, she had nowhere to run. The heat scorched her back and caused her to stumbled forward a few steps.

“You know,” Percy took a slow step forward, “we have such history,” he took another step, his wall of fire constricting around them and forcing Medusa forward with each step, “it’ll almost be a shame when I kill you.” Medusa took a terrified step backwards as Percy advanced, crying out in pain as the river charred her skin. There was nothing she could do to fight him without her power, her body was paralyzed with pain. Percy was completely unaffected as he ran towards her, his sword twirling menacingly in his hand. She didn’t even have time to scream, before her head was severed from her body. “Almost,” Percy whispered, “but not quite.”

The fire wall remained intact, even as Percy sank to his knees and watched Medusa’s body dissolve into the ground forever. A grim satisfaction seized him, one less enemy to keep him from his Annabeth.  Once again his gaze fell to his wrist. Why would Hephaestus bless him? He voted for him to go to Tartarus for gods’ sake.

“Remorse,” the voice echoed, Percy wasn’t startled when he heard the voice this time.

‘What do you mean?’ Percy questioned in his mind. All he heard was silence, but then again he didn’t really expect the voice to respond. Maybe it was right. Hephaestus loved Leo, despite it all, maybe this was his way to pay tribute to his dead son. Percy could sympathize with the guy, he lost his son, he didn’t want to lose his wife too. Although there was no way for him to hear his prayer, he found himself thanking Hephaestus. He would learn to harness his new powers, but first he had to find shelter, and maybe even an ally. Where could he go?

“Follow the river north, Perseus,” the voice whispered, “there lies the eye of your storm.”

Percy looked up. North was straight into the heart of Tartarus. All of his enemies would be there. It almost seemed as though the voice was trying to get him killed, but he trusted it against all odds. ‘North it is,’ he thought, as he started toward his worst nightmare.

_“I’m coming Annabeth.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Annabeth's POV!
> 
> Review, review, review


	4. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just started college and I've been getting the hang of it. To make up for it I wrote an extra long chapter, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm starting a poll. Every 5th chapter, I will write about how another character is handling Percy's absence. For chapter 5 the options are- Poseidon, Zeus, or Sally. Make sure you review and vote!  
> Now let's see how our poor Annabeth is doing. To the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, s'not mine

_Previously:_ _Her friends rushed towards her but Athena reached her first. Reaching out she pulled her daughter into her body, steadying her and brushing her hair away from her face lovingly. Annabeth summoned the last of her strength to focus on Zeus, hate burning in her eyes. "Worthless," she hissed sharply, sounding just like Athena, before falling slack in her arms._

* * *

She woke sluggishly, the remnants of her nightmare crawling over her clammy skin like spiders. Still not fully awake, she reflexively shifted towards the left side of the bed, feeling for his warm, solid body to ground her and chase away the fear. Nothing. She lazily lifted her eyelids, croaking his name; god her throat was so _dry_. Where was he? She looked around frantically, rasping his name as loudly as she could manage, as she searched his cabin for any sign of his presence.

The door flew open with a loud bang, but she didn't startle. She was lost to her panic, hyperventilating even as two sets of arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. For a short moment, she relaxed. The floral and cinnamon scents were somehow familiar and vaguely comforting. She remembered those scents… she remembered those people… she remembered… that day. Then came the tears.

Terrible bellowing sobs spewed from her mouth as her memories returned. She could taste the salty tears on her lips, a dreadful feeling of de ja vu flooding her body. He was gone. She choked on her cries, barely able to draw breath as her stomach twisted, expelling its contents. She doubled over as she heaved, bile and saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her knees gave out and she sank onto the floor, her head hanging loosely, ignoring her snot as it mingled with the other viscous fluids on her chin.

"Shhh Annabeth," a soothing voice finally broke through the screaming masses in her head. Piper. "You're okay. It's okay." A soft hand rubbed her back in soothing circles. The cinnamon scent grew stronger as a cloth was swept across her jaw tenderly. Hazel. A cold glass was held to her lips and she gulped the liquid down quickly and gratefully. She paused a moment to catch her breath. When was the last time she had water? She tried to focus on her breathing. In… and out. In… and out. Even such a simple task seemed impossible. By pure willpower, she lifted her head, her fuzzy gaze falling on the calendar.

Two weeks.

14, 24-hour days. At 60 minutes an hour and 60 seconds a minute, Percy had been gone for 1,209,600 seconds. Every moment of every second was agony. Every day started the same. Every afternoon was endured the same. Every night ended the same. Percy was gone and Annabeth was empty. She couldn't handle it anymore. She wasn't strong enough.

"Annabeth sweetie," Hazel started, close to tears herself, "why didn't you tell us it was this bad?" Piper nodded emphatically, looking every bit as concerned as Hazel. Annabeth felt shame well up for being so weak in front of her friends. She was a daughter of Athena for gods' sake!

"I'm okay guys," she tried to smile, but she couldn't muster the strength to put on a convincing show, "I just had a moment of weakness."

"Bullshit, Chase," Piper growled, "If you were okay you wouldn't have been screaming for Percy at the top of your lungs!"

"It's okay to hurt Annabeth," Hazel said sweetly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "we want to help you."

"We do," Piper reinforced, much softer, "we're all really worried about you Annabeth." She took notice of Jason, Frank, and Nico hovering anxiously a few steps away, concerned and frightened expressions on all their faces.

"Annabeth…" Nico started, his voice shaking as he knelt next to her, "please let us help you. We can't stand to see you like this." He looked close to tears.

Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, his compassionate expression speaking volumes.

Jason caught her eyes, his own eyes misty and glazed over. He blinked a few times before walking over and taking her hand in his. "We're scared for him too. You guys were our courage when we were frightened, our hope when we were discouraged, and our strength when we were weak. Let us be strong for you now."

Any will she had left, to pretend she was strong, disappeared when she heard the sincere concerns of her closest friends. She let her head fall onto Frank's shoulder, as her own shoulders fell dejectedly.

"I'm not okay. I feel weak and lost and empty. I can't stop crying. I see him and feel him, I hear him in everything. I've been physically sick every day since he was… banished," Annabeth winced as she forced the word out of her mouth. She had to make it real. She didn't want to live in that dark, crushing place anymore.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Jason inquired, squeezing her hand softly.

"I…," Annabeth paused. When _was_ the last time she ate? Her stomach clenched and twisted, looking for food to digest, "I don't know." she whispered dejectedly. Hazel and Nico exchanged a concerned glance.

"We're gonna go get you some food Annabeth, okay?" Frank crooned softly, making eye contact with Annabeth, his heart clenching at the desolation he saw there. There was no trace of their strong, fearless leader in those eyes. He squeezed her once more before they all got up and moved toward the door, exchanging looks and whispered words. "We'll be back soon."

"Okay." Annabeth mouthed, no sound passed through her lips as her eyes, once again, became unfocused and misty. Her body reflexively contracted inward, as the sunlight filtered through the cracked door and cast across her face.

As her friends left, the darkness returned. Her Percy was gone.

"Exactly," a voice whispered, " _your_ Percy."

Something sparked in her. _Her_ Percy was gone. He wasn't theirs to take. She scrambled towards the flicker of anger and held on tight. They stole _her_ Percy.

"Will you do something about it," the voice urged, "Or will you continue to wallow in your despair as your Percy is slain by his enemies in the Pit?"

"My mother has ordered me to stay here in the camp and 'let things work themselves out.' She told me not to 'provoke Zeus any further.' How can she expect me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while Percy battles giants and titans for his life, serving a punishment he didn't deserve? She told me there was nothing I could do. I love him and I want to help him, but she's right, what can I do?" Annabeth rambled helplessly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I apologize," the voice drawled mockingly, "I was under the impression I was speaking with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, leader of the Greeks, slayer of Titans, Giants, and Primordials; not a cowardly, helpless little girl, who follows her mother blindly."

"Excuse me? I AM Annabeth Chase. I am a daughter of Athena. I slayed the Titans, the Giant, and Primordials. I found my way to The Underworld. I stood up to the Olympians. I fought two wars. I made my way through Rome, on my own, and found the Athena Parthenos. I slayed Arachne. I fell into Tartarus, closed the Doors of Death, and came out of it with my life." Annabeth was almost screaming, her breath coming in heavy pants. "My mother is wise, but I have not, do not, and will not follow anyone blindly, even her. I am NOT a coward, I am NOT helpless, and I am most certainly NOT a little girl. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and you WILL give me the respect I deserve."

"Hmm," the voice hummed smugly.

"Annabeth… who" Piper questioned haltingly, "…who are you talking to?" Annabeth's head whipped toward the sound of Piper's voice, hair flying and framing her menacing expression. Her chest was heaving, her nostrils flared and her eyes… were flaming. She looked like a warrior. She looked like Annabeth.

Annabeth was disoriented. Who had she been talking to? Had she been hallucinating? No. She may have been distressed but she wasn't delusional.

"I want to help you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the voice almost chuckled, before returning to its solemn tone. "War is coming. A war unwinnable without Perseus Jackson"

Annabeth sighed, she should have known they weren't regular nightmares, they were too repetitive. It seemed like war was always coming for her and Percy. They could never catch a break, one thing after another. She turned to her friends, who were observing her warily, "It's nothing guys. I finally snapped out of it, that's all." The group stared at Annabeth for a moment longer before running to her and throwing their arms around her.

"I'm glad," Hazel whispered, "we were so worried." There was a collective sigh of relief as they let go of Annabeth and stepped back.

Nico blinked away a few tears as Annabeth's eyes met his. He hadn't seen that determination since Percy had gone. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I have to help Percy," Annabeth spoke fiercely, "something is coming, I don't know what but I've been dreaming of it since he's been gone, and it can't be defeated without him."

"I'm in," Jason said firmly.

"Me too," spoke Piper, lacing her fingers with Jason's.

"We're coming," Frank declared, his arms wrapped around Hazel. She nodded in response to his statement, a look of such fervent determination almost out of place on her pretty face.

"So, what's the plan?" Nico asked simply.

"I don't know." Annabeth spoke, not discouraged. "First we speak to Chiron." She marched towards the door, stopping suddenly as someone grabbed her arm. She looked at Piper inquisitively.

"Umm… Annabeth, I'm all for talking to Chiron but, maybe you should get cleaned up first." Piper said, smirking. Annabeth blushed as she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing one of Percy's old shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"That would be best," Annabeth said sheepishly, glaring at her friends as they chuckled. "Give me 15 minutes."

* * *

Once Annabeth was ready, the group headed to Chiron's office. The other demigods stared as they saw Annabeth for the first time since Percy's banishment. Pity was in every expression, and Annabeth felt herself bristle at being treated like a victim.

"Focus on the goal, Annabeth," the voice urged. She started slightly, she almost forgot about that aspect of her situation. She still didn't know who the voice was. "I cannot reveal that right now. All I can disclose is that I am a friend."

For some odd reason, Annabeth had no doubt in her usually skeptical mind, that the voice was telling the truth. She couldn't figure out why she trusted this disembodied voice so implicitly. It wasn't familiar, but it was comforting. His ability to communicate with her telepathically, didn't bother her at all. She would think about it later, right now there were more pressing issues. She rolled her eyes at that thought; issues more pressing than a disembodied voice in her head- what a life.

Annabeth was so deep in thought she nearly walked right into Chiron's door. Ignoring the snickering behind her, she took a deep breath and knocked. Chiron answered almost immediately, his face grave.

"I've been expecting you," he sighed heavily, "come in." Annabeth scanned Chiron's face as they entered the Big House. There were lines in his face, deep lines, that weren't there before. He shoulders seemed hunched and his hooves dragged, like he was carrying a great load.

"Chiron…," Annabeth started.

"You are aware of course, that I have been forbidden by your mother to grant you permission for this quest?" He looked exhausted. Annabeth felt her heart squeeze. What happened to her wise, optimistic mentor?

"And you are aware that we will be going regardless," Jason stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. You wouldn't be my students if you didn't," Chiron's eyes sparkled with pride. "Percy is like a son to me, as he has become a brother and best friend to you all. Please bring him home." In that short moment, Chiron was the closest to crying Annabeth had ever seen.

"We will," they coursed as one. The air vibrated with their statement, a feeling reminiscent of swearing on the Styx. The statement was final, they would save Percy or die trying. A knock sounded on the door, ominous and forceful. Chiron answered it as the gang looked at each other, acknowledging their unspoken pact.

"It's Rachel," Chiron called, trotting back in with the unique mortal prophet.

"Hey guys," Rachel greeted them, much less enthusiastic than usual, "I saw you guys come in here with Annabeth and I wanted to check…," her sentence trailed off as her eyes began to glow green. She walked to the center of the room, her unsettling eyes trailing over everyone, and finally focusing on Annabeth.

" _A hero of heroes once again scorned_

_Of trials and vengeance, your journey is born_

_In darkness he stumbles, his body in flames_

_Near death after death, led by He with Many Names_

_You shall follow a chaotic path_

_To avoid The All-Knowing One's lethal wrath_

_Your time is too short to save your love_

_Soon, he'll fight his way to the land above_

_With six heroes you shall start, but not end_

_For a chance to survive, there must be ten_

_A hunter, a warrior, familiar indeed_

_One born of water, and a mystery_

_Reunited in Paradise, you shall answer the call_

_Redeemed by The One Who Created It All"_

The glow of her eyes faded and she swayed dizzily on her feet, catching herself on the arm of a chair. "Wow. Thanks for the save guys," she mumbled irately, "It's been a long time since a prophecy made me that dizzy." The room was silent. There was so much information to process. What did it mean?

"I think we should talk this out together," Piper stated, "maybe we can figure out where to start."

"That's a good idea, Pipes," Hazel agreed, nodding, "anyone have any ideas?"

"The 'hero of heroes' who was scorned is definitely Perce," Jason volunteered, "he did swear to get revenge on the gods who banished him." Everyone nodded in agreement. There was silence as they tried to interpret the next part of the prophecy.

"The line 'time is too short to save your love'," started Frank, "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think we're supposed to be saving Percy."

"I don't think we can really know what the next few lines are about until we start the quest, they're really subjective," Hazel said, for Annabeth's sake.

"No, Hazel," Annabeth swallowed around the lump in her throat, and blinked away her tears, "Frank is right."

"Let's pick back up at 'with six heroes you shall start'," Nico proposed. Annabeth smiled at him gratefully, "the six we start with is obviously us, and I'm pretty sure the 'one born of water' is Percy. Who are the hunter and warrior?"

"It says 'familiar indeed'," Annabeth stated after taking a moment to consider, "I think that means people we know. Maybe the hunters of Artemis," she mumbled, thinking out loud. She gasped, "It's Thalia."

"The last I heard from Thalia she was leading the hunt for monsters terrorizing the forest of Pholóē," Chiron offered.

"Pholóē," Annabeth questioned, "the birthplace of Fae folk?"

"Centaurs as well," Chiron added, unable to turn off the professor for even one moment, "but yes." Annabeth drew in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Jason asked, irritated.

"Pholóē is in Greece," She explained

"And?" Piper inquired, still confused.

"We are working against the agendas of many powerful gods, one of them: Zeus," Annabeth elaborated

"How are we supposed to get to Greece? We can't fly, and we sure as hell can't drive," Nico snarked at Jason.

"We'll have to sail," Annabeth said, matter-of-fact.

"Without Percy?" Hazel gasped, "Do any of us know how to sail? Do we even have a boat?"

"Leave that to me," Annabeth asserted, "I'll handle it. We'll leave tomorrow at six am. Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads, awed at Annabeth's strength and resolve. With a curt nod, she walked out of the room purposefully.

* * *

She stared at the door in front of her, the number across the top becoming blurry as the rain streaked across her face. She should have come here sooner but she couldn't even muster enough strength to eat, let alone walk out of camp and catch a taxi. She was breaking almost every rule, yet there she was. She raised a shaky hand and placed her finger on the doorbell. She couldn't bring herself to push it. Her head fell to her chest as the tears flowed down her face and mixed with the rain, her lips trembling with the strain of holding back sobs. She probably wasn't even welcome, but she couldn't bring herself to leave either. She was standing there, staring at her blurry right index finger on the doorbell, when the door flew open. A woman, with warm brown eyes and soft brown hair framing her heart shaped face stood in the doorway.

Sally Jackson.

"Annabeth?" Sally questioned, squinting into the rain. At the sound of her name, she burst into loud noisy sobs. The weight of her body became too much and her knees gave out. Arms caught her and pulled her into warmth. She was so overwhelmed by everything she just couldn't stop crying, but it was okay to cry in front of Sally Jackson. She was a mother to everyone, including her. So, she let it all out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-," she hiccupped, rambling and bawling like a baby in Sally's lap.

"Shhh, Annabeth, shhh," Sally cooed, "why are you apologizing?"

"Percy Is gone," Annabeth sobbed, "Percy is gone and the prophecy says we can't save him and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect him and I can't save him and he's gone and you're so good and kind and you don't deserve any of this and I'm so sorry I didn't come see you sooner and I'm just so sorry."

"Oh no Honey, no," Sally refuted, "None of this is your fault. You have done nothing but protect and love Percy. I know it was a lot to handle, I'm not upset with you, okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Sally," Annabeth cried.

"Look at me, Annabeth," Sally grabbed her face and pulled it up from her shoulder, "None of this is your fault. I don't blame you, okay?" Annabeth nodded, her tears drying up, as Sally kissed her forehead

"Hey, Annabeth," Paul Blowfis interjected tenderly, wrapping her in a towel, "would you like some tea?"

"O-okay, yes please," Annabeth sniffled, a little embarrassed about her impromptu breakdown. "Thank you."

"Annabeth, I'm going to remind you of something you already know, something that the gods continue to forget about our Percy," Sally spoke in a mock-whisper, drying Annabeth's hair with the towel, "He's strong. Stronger than all of them because his strength comes from inside. That's the Jackson way. Now tell me about this prophecy." Annabeth recited the prophecy, sparing her the scarier theories and details.

Just as she finished, Paul came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and sat it on the coffee table. He squeezed Annabeth's shoulder and flashed a reassuring smile, that somehow made her feel slightly better. As she fixed her tea, she watched Paul and Sally interact. He adored her, and she him. You could practically see it oozing out of their pores. It was in the way he stroked her cheek and the way she smiled. It was in the way he fixed her tea, and the way she held his hand the whole time. It was in the way he pressed his lips to her temple for just a second longer than normal, before giving her a little privacy, and it was the look in her eyes as she watched him walk away. Sally Jackson loved the same way as her son, completely and selflessly. The similarity made her chest hurt.

Sally turned back to Annabeth with a small smile still on her lips. "Percy will endure much more and fight harder and longer for someone he loves than he would for himself," Sally spoke with such conviction, Annabeth's fear almost completely disappeared, "and I know he loves you more than anything; except for me of course," Sally winked, chuckling, and Annabeth almost smiled, her eyes lightening a shade. "Don't you worry about our Percy, Annabeth, he has our combined strength with him down there. He'll be just fine."

* * *

It was almost midnight. Annabeth had stayed in the Blowfis home for almost six hours, absorbing all the love and courage she could. There was a reason Percy Jackson was such a great person, and her name was Sally Jackson. Sally had dropped her off five minutes ago, now she had a different parent to talk to. As she snuck her way to the lake, one of her favorite memories of Percy came to the surface of her consciousness.

_Annabeth was paranoid. Even invisible, she was worried about being caught. "You. Me. Lake at Midnight," Percy had whispered in her ear at the bonfire that evening. The forbidden act, as well as the memory of his breath on her ear, made her shiver, even in the hot summer air. As she broke through the trees, she saw him there. He was shirtless, his camp t-shirt balled up on the bank next to him. His pants were rolled up and his feet in the water, as he leaned back on his hands, his head tipped skyward. The moonlight was cast over him softly, and in the gentle breeze he looked like a god. There was a small smile on his lips and his eyes were closed. She felt his peace in her soul and it made her smile too._

" _Hey, Wise Girl," Percy called, not moving an inch. Annabeth's jaw dropped as she looked down at herself. She was still invisible! Maybe, he was just guessing, because it had been so long. She trod silently toward his ethereal form, the closer she got the more beautiful he was, she was entranced. She stood behind him and leaned over his face, careful not to disturb his peace._

_Percy's eyes snapped open, meeting hers exactly, and the breath rushed out of her lungs at an alarming rate. His eyes were waves of blue and green crashing together and swirling around. He shifted his weight and reached a hand up, knocking the cap off her head. His smile widened as she became visible, his eyes wandering down to focus on her lips. "Percy," Annabeth breathed his name, for no reason other than wanting to hear his name._

" _Annabeth," he breathed back, pulling her around his body to straddle his lap. A small, round object was pushed into her palm- it felt smooth. She looked down at her gift, confused as to why he'd given her a sand dollar. He placed his forehead against hers, noting the ever-changing shades of gray in her eyes, as he pulled the tie from her hair. It fell around their faces, creating a curtain that blocked out the world. He traced her lips with his eyes as he leaned in._

" _My Wise Girl," he trailed off as he brushed his lips against her cheek, "this sand dollar was given to me," over the bridge of her nose, "by my father," and across her other cheek, "as a means of protection." He kissed each eyelid, "that sand dollar is worth a lot to the sea world, nymphs and spirits especially," and the tip of her nose, "now I'm giving it to you, so you can feel safe at sea, even without me," the pressure of his lips was feather light._

_There was a moment of pause, she could feel him near but not close enough. She opened her eyes, though she didn't remember closing them, and looked at him inquisitively. He was smiling softly, his eyes shining like turquoise gems. "You're beautiful," he whispered softly, reverently, "I'm in love with you, Annabeth Chase."_

_Her eyes watered at his sincere confession. She knew he loved her, just like he knew she loved him, but he had never… declared it so clearly. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, the emotion welling up inside her. "I'm in love with you, Percy Jackson."_

_His answering smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell into the river, recreating that perfect moment years ago, when they had their first real kiss._

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat staring at the lake, thinking about that day. She would do everything in her power to get Percy back. Everything and anything. She pulled the old sand dollar out of her pocket. She ran her fingers over the pattern, it was hard to part with, it had been a gift from Percy, but to keep him alive she would give up anything. Annabeth knelt before the lake and prayed.

'Lord Poseidon, please help us. I'm starting a quest to save Percy and we must travel by ocean. We have no boat, no map, and no knowledge of sailing or the sea. What we do have is a prophecy, a place to start, and an all-consuming need to save Percy. I love him. I love him and I can't function knowing he is scared, lost, and in pain. Possibly dead," Annabeth sobbed, "Please Lord Poseidon, please help me. Help me bring your son back home. Please accept this offering, it is something very precious to me." She dropped the sand dollar into the lake, praying with all she had left in her soul.

"Stand, child," a deep voice rumbled. She scrambled to her feet, nearly sobbing with relief at the sight of Poseidon. "My son, is enamored of you, young Annabeth. After hearing your prayer, I am certain you are just as enamored of him. Is this true?"

"Yes. I am in love with your son." Annabeth stated, with conviction.

"This quest you seek to take, will be wrought with danger and tribulations. Even I, can sense a great change brewing in the atmosphere. Perseus will be a crucial component of this change, and I believe you will be as well." Poseidon observed Annabeth for a moment, before coming to a decision, "I will help you, daughter of Athena, for I too, want Perseus safe. I have blessed your journey. I will provide for you a boat, and the knowledge of how to operate the vessel. You shan't worry about other deities attacking you when you travel by sea, however, I cannot protect you from monsters and other mystical beings. You will meet me here at dawn." Poseidon stated.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Annabeth bowed her head in respect, shaking with the force of her relief. "I am forever indebted to you."

"Bring my son home safely, and it is I, who shall owe you a great debt, daughter of Athena," Poseidon smiled gently, walking forward and placing a hand on her head. She was suddenly dizzy as information was transferred into her head at a speed to quickly for her to register. "Be safe, Annabeth. You are favored by the sea." He steadied her as her head swam, grabbing her hand and pressing something into her palm before disappearing.

When she regained her motor skills, she opened her hand. Nestled inside her palm was her sand dollar. She brought it to her lips and kissed it reverently, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

* * *

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She was so full of nervous energy that she tossed and turned all night. By the time she finally gave up, it was dawn. She got dressed, grabbed her bag and knives and walked back down to the river. She had half an hour before she had to meet her friends at the entrance to camp. She walked through the trees and stepped onto the bank of the river. She began to pray as the minutes ticked by and Poseidon still wasn't here. Five more minutes passed and she began to panic, when a dolphin broke the surface of the water and dropped a large envelope at her feet. "Annabeth Chase?" it trilled.

"Yes. That's me." Annabeth announced.

"I have something for you from Lord Poseidon. He sent me in his place to avoid suspicion from other gods for as long as possible. My name is Delphin." he said, nudging the envelope toward her. As she picked it up she could feel her panic beginning to melt. "You are to take a train to California. Our Lord has made arrangements for maximum secrecy. Your boat is located on the leftmost dock of the Santa Monica Pier. Enclosed you will find the train tickets and a few other amenities."

"Thank you Delphin. I am very grateful for your help," Annabeth spoke emotionally, she headed to the forest, mind already racing ahead.

"Ms. Chase?" Annabeth turned around, face inquisitive, "please bring Perseus home. He is very important to Lord Poseidon, and us, his people."

"I will, Delphin, I will." Annabeth swore to him. Delphin gave her a nod of respect and disappeared into the water. Annabeth ran all the way to the entrance of camp. When she arrived, her friends were ready and waiting for her.

"What's the plan boss?" Jason asked. All her friends looked at her, ready and eager to put their lives on the line; for each other and for Percy. Annabeth felt tears well in her eyes, at her friends' trust in her.

"Santa Monica Pier. There's a boat docked there for us." Annabeth stated, she gestured to the envelope "I have train tickets here. It's going to be a long ride, we can get some rest and strategize about finding Thalia." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Annabeth… how?" Nico asked, his jaw dropped.

"I spoke to Poseidon last night. He's as upset as we are about Percy's banishment. He blessed our quest and gave us a boat, cash, and train tickets so we can bring Percy home." Annabeth announced. They all reminisced on the day of Percy's banishment.

"I've never seen a god that angry before, and that says a lot considering my father," Nico said.

"Yeah…" Piper trailed off, "I've never seen a god that _hurt_ before. He really loves Percy."

"We all do," Hazel spoke softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's get a move on," Jason proposed, "we have to find my sister as quickly as possible, so we can find Percy as quickly as possible."

* * *

The gang filed onto the train, splitting into their respective couples as the settled into seats. Nico slipped into the seat next to Annabeth, and caught her eye. "Are you okay, Annabeth?"

"No, I'm not," Annabeth sighed, "but I'm here. And as long as I'm here, I'll keep fighting. It's the Jackson way." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a Jackson, Annabeth," Nico chuckled, "not yet at least." Annabeth felt her lips twitch, but she didn't respond.

'You have done well, Annabeth," the voice acknowledged, almost making her jump, 'You are one step closer.'

'I haven't done anything that really matters,' Annabeth shrugged, brushing off his praise. 'How many steps are there?' she questioned, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

'Many more,' the voice answered vaguely. Annabeth sighed, she didn't expect anything different. 'Rest now. You will need it.' Annabeth laid her head against the window, her eyelids becoming heavy almost immediately. As she drifted to sleep, blue and green waves swirled together in her subconscious.

'I'm coming, Percy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote and review! The options for the next chapter are: Poseidon, Zeus, or Sally! It's never too late to review, review, review :)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Percy! Poor Annabeth! Did you like it? Should I keep going?


End file.
